


Circle of Life

by Jappa13



Series: Harry Potter Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jappa13/pseuds/Jappa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 drabbles on the Circle of Life in 5 different people's perspectives about Harry Potter: the Boy Who Lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Create

**Author's Note:**

> This is something small I wrote a while ago, also posted on my Fanfiction account. Each drabble is told in a different point of view.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is in James Potter's POV.

**Create (James)  
**

She was glowing. Everything about her. Her eyes. Her skin. Her hair.

And it is because of the appointment.

She was pregnant.

We've created a life.

A life that I would do anything for.

A child that I would live for.


	2. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily's Point of View

He was gorgeous. Black hair like his father. Green eyes like my own.

He was my little baby. My life.

I gave birth to a new life that I know will make a difference in the lives of others.

I will do anything for him. My little angel. My little Harry


	3. Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is in Severus Snape's Point of View.

He's a menace. Just like his father.

Arrogent.

Bully.

No good boy who thinks he can do everything.

But he has his mother's eyes. And that is the only thing that reminds me that he is also Lily's son.

The only reason that I help him live. Help him when he is in trouble.

Because I want to keep a part of Lily alive.


	4. Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus Severus' Point of View

The white coffin was slowly lowered into the grave. Around me everyone cried.

I didn't. I had to be strong. Just like Father said. I had to take care of my family.

I will mourn his death quietly. Thinking of all the good times I had with him.

I will think of the adventurous life he lived.


	5. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told in Harry's Great-great-great-Grandchild's perspective.

I remember staying up at night, reading every textbook I could come across in the Library. I remember being excited when we learned about his story during History with Proffessor Binns.

I remember telling my children the story of the boy savior and how he is the reason we live a peacefull life today.

I will forever remember the Boy-Who-Lived, just like everyone.

But no-one will remember who he truly is like his true family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter, thank you for reading!  
> Please let me know what you thought.


End file.
